


Greendale the Matchmaker School

by topmad



Series: Troy and Abed are in love and no one can stop them [3]
Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, M/M, Nervousness, Soulmate Letters, Troy and Abed are nervous dorks, but cute, happy with how this turned out, not too long, origin, troy and abed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:14:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24937384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/topmad/pseuds/topmad
Summary: Soulmate AU: Mysterious letter detailing to one person when they’ll meet, and another letter detailing where they’ll meet to their soulmate, but not both (Person A gets when they’ll meet, Person B gets where they’ll meet)Troy and Abed being dorky babies that deserve love!!
Relationships: Troy Barnes/Abed Nadir
Series: Troy and Abed are in love and no one can stop them [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1778152
Comments: 6
Kudos: 112





	Greendale the Matchmaker School

Abed just turned 18 years old when he got the letter, on his birthday, March 23rd. He was getting the mail for his father, when he saw the bright red letter sitting on top of the rest of the bills. The writing was in cursive, black and bold.

**_Abed Nadir._ **

Nothing else was written on the front, and Abed knew that it had finally arrived. He grabbed it and held it in his left hand, before taking the rest of the mail in his right, setting the rest of the mail down on the counter as he stared at the letter, going into his room without a second thought. He set it softly on his bed, before opening his desk drawer, taking out his mini sword letter opener that looked untouched, and bringing it over to where the letter sat on his bed. He took a deep breath as he grabbed the letter, before softly sitting down on the edge of his bed. He had waited for this moment, he had imagined how it would go over and over again.

His friends told him all about their letters, he didn’t have many friends, but the ones he did have said that they knew exactly where their soulmate was going to be. Even his father, although barely ever talking about his mother, at least talked about the letter he received. It was at this run down diner, about 20 minutes away from their apartment complex, and it was only 2 weeks after he received his letter. His father was his mom’s soulmate, yet she still left.

He took another breath before slowly cutting it open, the top tearing off pretty easily. He grabbed the small folded piece of paper, it was actually really nice, it felt like what someone who was rich in the 40’s would use to write on.

Sliding the piece out, he slowly opened the letter, his hands visibly shaking and his heart feeling like it was exploding. It took him a second to focus on the words, he was so nervous he could barely focus. He processed the words after a second or two, and was shocked in a way.

**_September 17th, 2009, 3:02 pm._ **

It was a date, not a place. He knew that dates were the other part of the letter, that they were the more specific letter of the two, but since everyone else in his life got a place, he felt let down in a way. He had been waiting to figure out the puzzle of who his soulmate was without knowing the date and time. Sure it might have driven him nuts, but many people had to figure it out themselves..

That didn’t mean he wasn’t excited, although, 3 years until he found his soulmate was a long time. It meant that he would obsess over it every day, that’s just how he was, and he was right.

As time went on, many people he knew were already finding their soulmates, sure there were many that had a long ways to go, but it didn’t make Abed feel any better about it all. Every day he would look at the letter, every day he would think about meeting his soulmate. Honestly, he didn’t really care about the relationship part of it, he did, but his biggest priority was seeing who the universe thought would be the perfect match for him.

It had to be someone who could handle how he was, who loved him anyways. They had to know everything about what he liked, could handle his non stop movie and tv show referencing, and had to be able to deal with the side of him that no one seemed to know how to deal with. He was hard to figure out, even he couldn’t always put together how he was feeling, and that upset him.. His emotions always seemed to be in another part of his head, sometimes untouchable and confusing.since he didn’t have many friends,never had any girlfriends, he just was always so used to being alone. He wasn’t even sure if he had a soulmate, yes he got the letter, but nothing ever seemed to be in his favor when it came to working out correctly for Abed.

Every time he opened that dang letter, a part of himself doubted it, while the other made his heart skip a beat as he realized how close he was. Then, he figured it out, well kinda.

He was at the mall when he got the flier, with his father. Abed saw a man passing them out but didn’t think much of it, until he got the flier himself. It was for a community college, Greendale, but that wasn’t really what was so remarkable about it.

Classes started September 17th. Although at first the thought of it being a coincidence ran through his head, he realized that it couldn’t be, that if he had a soulmate, then everything was predestined to happen. Not everyone liked thinking that way, even sometimes it bothered Abed because he didn’t want to believe that his mother left for a purpose, but it also was the only thing that made sense.  
\---

**_Greendale Community College, Greendale County, Colorado._ **

Troy stared at the words written down, there it is, where he was going to meet his soulmate. He didn’t take his eyes off of it, he knew where that was.

‘So after I graduate high school.’ He thought, his senior year almost over already.

That meant he would find his soulmate at least in 2 years, and although he was planning on going to Colorado State, obviously that whole scholarship was flown out the window after he broke his leg on purpose.

That would be two years in the fall until he finds his soulmate, well if he meets his soulmate during his first year. He always tried to imagine how she would look. Probably gorgeous, he didn’t really discriminate with hair but he would love for her to be blonde. Although, he was just happy to be getting a soulmate in the first place.

The years were filled with a lot of waiting, but he did stop by the college every once in a while. This crazy guy, I guess he was The Dean, always seemed to know who Troy was, and was actually so happy at the fact that Troy was going to meet his soulmate at their college, that The Dean took a picture of him holding the letter with a small smile and told him that once he was fully applied, he were to hang the picture on the walls of the school.

Troy was a little weirded out after that, and only went back every other week, for about a year and a half.

He signed up for classes on May 8th, 2009, the two years being spent helping his family out, working almost every single day of the week. Now he was just waiting for the application to go through and be processed.

Not too long after that, he saw a commercial for the school, one of the actors giving this cool thumbs up, almost as though the universe was taunting him with the knowledge that that’s where his soulmate was. His enrollment application made it through june 23rd, 2009, and he counted down the days until September 17th, the start of the first year of him finding his soulmate.

He did have growing doubts though, it was hard to keep staying positive when he basically ruined his whole future. Maybe things worked out like that on purpose, obviously there was some unknown entity that was controlling their love life destiny, so Troy figured this was what was supposed to happen. As time went on, he grew more and more anxious, the thought of him finally finding his one true love getting to him. He was more excited than anything, but what if they turned out to be someone he never would have chosen on his own? Well it had to be someone that fit him well, every person that he knew who found their soulmate said that they didn’t know how they could have lived their life without that person. What if it was 4 years from now, Troy having only 2 classes left before he graduates, and it turns out to be some sophomore that still has a couple of years left.

He hoped it wouldn’t take that long, and to someone who would be so much younger than him. He hoped she was mature enough and smart and sexy, long legs and a gorgeous smile that he was always excited to see. He wanted her to at least watch stuff that he liked, like Kickpuncher and other stuff. Man, he was now getting even more nervous, what if she was nothing he wanted her to be, what if she was the complete opposite?

\---

**_September 17th, 2009, 1:30 pm._ **

Abed was dying basically, he was so close to finally meeting his soulmate it was crazy. He kept staring at his watch, barely paying attention to the classes that he was supposed to be listening to. He met this man named Jeff and became friends with this girl named Britta, who Abed knew Jeff wanted to hook up with.

After his class was over, Jeff came up to Abed, asking him more questions about Britta, and right after Jeff left, Britta asked if he wanted to join their spanish study group. It was awkward, Abed walked in right as Jeff was stating that everyone a part of his study group must have just not have shown up.

“Abed? What are you doing here?” Jeff asked, as Abed sat down in one of the seats at the table, next to Britta.

“Oh, I invited him. Is that okay?”

“I guess, I’ll be right back.” Jeff said, the two watching as he mumbled the whole way out.

“You should find more people to join.”

“Okay.” Abed simply shrugged, getting up and looking around for people that were in his spanish class. He peered down at his watch, which said 2:15, making him start to feel dizzy.

The first person he invited was this older man named Pierce. He was strange, but Abed just ignored the small racist remark he gave before he happily said yes. Abed was happy that he wasn’t his soulmate.

He found Annie, she was chirpy and had a lot of energy, but she had something so likeable about her, that Abed couldn’t help but smile as he asked. She immediately said yes, telling Abed how exciting it was to be a part of a group that wasn’t going to try and one up Annie constantly.

**2:35.**

Abed was visibly shaking now, he was becoming so nervous and just couldn’t hold it in anymore. He barely had ever felt anything like this, making him feel even more upset and weird about the whole situation.

Shirely he met while walking by her in the lunchroom, she could barely pronounce anything she was saying, and the way she said it made her sound as though she was asking a question of if it was right or wrong.

“Do you want to join our study group for spanish? It’s happening right now in the library study room.”

“Really? Oh my goodness thank you, um..”

“Abed.”

“-Abed! I will see you there.” With that, Shirely took her book and bag, getting up and leaving to go be with the rest of the group.

**2:52.**

He scrambled around, before heading towards the library itself, right next to the study room.

**2:58.**

Where were they, where were they?

Abed’s heart was beating so fast he could barely breathe, making him clumsily trip, falling down onto something hard.

“Ow.” He heard someone barely get out, feeling his elbow digging into their side of their ribs. He got off the figure, looking to see Troy Barnes, a kid who was wearing this letterman jacket and was in the same spanish class as himself and the others.

Abed looked down at his watch once more, his eyes widening as his breath hitched.

**3:03.**

“Hey are you okay?” Troy asked as Abed started hyperventilating, scaring Troy and worrying him beyond belief. He watched as the other kid, Abed he thought his name was, grabbed his bag off of his back and frantically opened it. He watched as Abed took out his letter, making Troy widen his own eyes.

Abed opened the paper up before showing Troy.

**_September 17th, 2009, 3:02 pm._ **

“Wha- You’re my?-”

“Soulmate.” Abed finished, finally catching his breath. He looked at the kid sitting next to him, holding his side slightly as he tried to process what Abed was also trying to process.

“But that can’t be, my soulmate isn’t a dude, no offense.” Troy said, now in a shocked state of mind. Sure, the man in front of him was attractive, he wasn’t blonde, but he had long legs. Huh.

“I didn’t plan on you being a guy either. You’re Troy, right?” Abed asked, looking the kid over. He wasn’t what he was expecting, but in all honesty, he could definitely grow to like this guy. Not just because he was good looking. Maybe because he was good looking.

“Yeah, and you’re Abed. Wow, this is wild. I was seriously thinking that I was gonna not find you until later in school.”

“Well I obviously knew what time we were to meet, I’m sorry it was in the way that it is. You seem to be hurt, do you need to go to the nurse?”

“We have a nurse?” Troy asked seriously, he didn’t know this place was okay enough to have one. He watched as Abed smiled and gave out a small laugh, and oh boy, he would like to see that smile as often as he could.

“It’s not the best nurse, she really only gives out band aids and suckers, but I think we both deserve suckers.”

“Okay, sure.”

Abed stood up, holding out his hand for Troy to take, which he gladly did. He winced as he got up, his side hurting him very badly, but he could walk.

“Do you want to join our spanish study group? It’s going on right now but we can go after she takes a look at you.”

Troy nodded and smiled, “Yeah, I would like that.”

Abed smiled back, all of his fears and nerves turning into butterflies. They walked to the nurse, where they both picked out the purple suckers because “Obviously purple is the superior flavor”, making them laugh before heading to the study room.

This wasn’t what either of them had expected, but as time went on and they became closer, they realized it was what they both wanted.

**Author's Note:**

> Troy and Abed are soulmates!! No but this is just something different, not that long but I thought it was cute. If you guys want more of the soulmate AU’s please just let me know, credit goes to r-evolve-artr-evolve-art.tumblr.com on tumblr, who has master lists of AU’s that you should check out, and maybe even suggest to me!! Hope you liked the short story, I just thought it was kinda adorable.


End file.
